


Crime D'amour

by Elizabeth_Akino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, 仏英, 米英 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 英格兰犯下了罪行
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 28





	Crime D'amour

**Author's Note:**

> 金三角threesome PWP  
> 米英+仏英，洁癖的朋友请谨慎
> 
> 今夜专享餐点：Bondage&Fellatio&Forced orgasm

英格兰犯下了罪行。

国际会议后的酒吧，常客总是那么几个国家，分坐在几个角落。

以法国德国意大利西班牙为主的欧洲大陆国家们总爱要上几杯红酒、中国日本和俄罗斯面前的杯子里一直装着辛辣呛人的透明液体、而美国永远都只会喝冒着气泡的可乐，因为身为男友，他需要负责把一定会醉倒在地的英国扛回房间。

“昨晚喝酒怎么不叫我？”美国趴在英国的耳边悄悄询问。

“昨天只是和他们在餐厅聊天，没有喝酒。”英国向着欧洲国家们的方向抬了下巴。

酒吧另一个角落热火朝天的讨论中，只有一个人对上了英国的视线，他将散落一侧的长发拨去脑后，毫不转移视线地，冲着英国用口型在说：

Angleterre.

在没有第三人的隐秘时刻，法国总会这么叫他。

英国喜欢听他这么叫，在耳边、在唇间，在千年前无人的森林、在数百年前尸体遍野的战场，或是就在昨晚奢靡的酒店房间。

英国喜欢听法国这么叫他，就像他喜欢听美国叫他英格兰。

England, England.

不停向各国施压的世界第一，在英国身体里留下滚烫的印记时，总是用着少年时代的称谓。

杯中的朗姆今晚格外香甜，或许是因为身旁紧盯不放的年下男友，又或许是因为远处暧昧呼唤的年上情人。明明还没有喝完一杯，世界就已开始旋转晕眩。

“这么快就醉了？”美国站起身将他揽进怀抱，平时高亢的嗓音此刻是独属于他的温柔与低沉，“Angleterre？”

完全不标准的法语，从应该只会叫出England的嘴里滑进英国的耳道。可惊讶无法叫醒天旋地转的大脑，真正应该如此称呼他的人笑着向他走近，在陷入黑暗的昏睡前，他听见两个英格兰的呼唤，以对方的习惯。

眼睛无法张开，原因并非是肌肉无力收缩，而是熟悉的皮质目障正紧缚于双眼之上。同样材质的绑带触感在英国试图动作时从手腕与脚腕传来，它们将他的四肢与床铺相连，让他被迫摆出了羞耻的姿态：

嘴巴被戴在脸上的装置强行开启，双手被合并吊在头顶，膝盖弯起，双腿因为脚腕绑带之间的细棍而大角度敞开。

他振动声带，试图让对方注意到自己已经醒来，并且推测将他摆成这个惯用姿势的人，应该是他那个被世界公认的任性男友。

“你醒了，英格兰？”

那个的声音证实了英国的猜想。

外露的舌头被手指搅动，发出粘腻的声响，无法下咽的口水从嘴角流出，滴落在裸露的身体。

“喜欢吗？我为你准备的惊喜。”

英国向着声源方向点了点头。

“这就点头了，”美国笑了，声音和会议中截然相反，它低沉又缓慢，像是冰凉的手掌拂过身体，紧握住所有脆弱的曲线，“这和我们平常玩的一模一样，怎么算得上是惊喜呢，英格兰？”

或许束缚的道具和姿势都没有区别，但是之前的意识剥夺却是完全新奇的体验。英国不知道美国不受约束的想象土壤里又萌发出了什么奇怪的苗芽，可他知道，自己什么都不用想，只要接受一切就好。

为了回应总是让他心跳加速的恋人，英国动用着全身上下唯一可以活动的部位与那些伸入口腔的手指跳跃交缠。

“惊喜先放在后面，我们先从常规的开始，好吗？”

“嗯。”

一个嗯是肯定，两个嗯是否定，在嘴巴被束缚时，这是他们约定好的交流方式。

又一条束缚带被套在腰间，皮革十分冰凉，让英国全身金色的毛发微微竖起。随着一阵金属声响，他被外力拽着腰抬起了下半身，只有腰部以上的后背和脚面还留在柔软的床上。

“嗯……”

这个平常总是用来锻炼核心肌群的姿势在床上也异常有效，美国最喜欢这样吊起他的身体，再架起他的双腿，一次又一次地进入他。只是回忆起那些强烈的撞击和无助的悬空感，英国未经触碰的下身已经有了反应。

在完全硬立之前，它被一只手用力握了一把，敏感部位的刺激让高强度的电流瞬间流遍全身，英国发出了长长的惊呼。

“别这么着急，”温柔的声音安抚着他，还没等英国从刚才的颤栗中完全恢复，因为裸露在外而微微立起的乳头就被冰冷的金属轻抚而过，铃音微弱响起，“忘了给你戴上这个了，想戴吗？”

被开发已久的胸部很快就有了反应，胀起的两点酥麻无比，只有一种方法可以缓解。

“嗯。”

“还没有戴就已经肿得这么厉害了，英格兰，你那些听话的弟弟们知道他们的兄长这么色情吗？”

那个声音带着些不满，乳头被狠狠捏了一下，英国不自觉地将已经被吊起的腰挺得更高，直到只剩脚尖还立在床面上。

“嗯嗯。”

“是嘛，看来只有我这个从前的弟弟知道啊。”

终于，金属制成的扁夹将胀痛的乳头牢牢夹住，随着美国的拨弄而发出清脆的铃声，像是为即将到来的圣诞节提前庆祝。

“那再告诉我，”舌头突然被猛地拉住，带来一阵轻微的干呕，“你的那些哥哥呢，他们知道吗？”

“嗯嗯。”

可那些手指依旧没有放松，舌头被强行向外拉拽，头部无法前倾的英国只能发出无助的吟叫，眼障下潮湿一片，几滴泪水从缝隙中逃出，被美国的亲吻带走。

“不是斯科特他们，”右耳边，美国的声音从没有这么低沉过，即使是两人最狂热的时刻，它也不曾这样，“你知道我说的是谁英格兰，就在你白色悬崖对岸的那个人。”

不可能，美国不可能知道。这是英国脑中闪过的第一个念头。

全世界都视他和法国为面和心不和的敌人，他们之间的争斗持续了太久，久到大家已经忽略两人曾经交好的时代。无人知晓城堡角落的接吻与拥抱，没人看见血腥战场中央的疯狂。

所以美国更加不会知道。

“怎么不回答，亲爱的英格兰，还是，你更喜欢被这样叫：Angleterre？”

美国的声音唤醒了昏迷前的记忆，英国隐约记得他叫了他。不是Britain，不是England，而是，

“Angleterre。”

不同于世界第一拙劣的模仿，标准无比的法语在左边响起，那个声音和昨晚一样，像是游走全身的天鹅绒，柔软，却无法挣脱。

英国不可置信地将脸转向左方，可视野依旧一片漆黑，他无从得知那句呼唤是否仅是幻听。直到那个声音再次开口，

“你在找我吗，Mon chéri？”

左脸的泪痕被带着香水气息的吻覆盖遮掩，可不同于昨晚的热烈回应，此时的英国呼吸急促地试图挣脱全身的束缚。

“怎么了英国，不喜欢我给你的惊喜吗？”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯！”

铃铛清唱不停，美国终于放开了被折磨依旧的舌头，可贪婪的超大国向来讨厌没有收获，于是，那些沾满了透明液体的手指紧紧捏住了右边晃动不止的扁夹，“声音太大了英国，我来帮你把它们固定好。”夹子被拉起，疼痛就是最强烈的快感，在失声的大叫里，将将有了反应下身也终于高高扬起。

脸颊上的嘴唇开始调笑，法国的胡渣总是让他亲吻的对象在刺痒里颤抖，“你还是这么喜欢疼啊，Angleterre，就像从前被我的士兵刺伤却更加兴奋一样。”

美国手指的力气突然加大，即使闭着双眼，英国也在黑暗里看见了剑光闪烁的战场。

“你的男朋友生气了，是你做了什么坏事吗？”

被强行开启并固定的嘴巴什么都说不出，只能发出无从分辨的喊叫与呻吟。

总是不愿察言观色的美国难得做了好心的市民，他代替英国回答了法国的问话，“是，做了很坏很坏的事，所以今晚，你可是我们的犯人哦英格兰。”美国最后的话语变了调，那也是事出有因的，因为他突然拉住了挂在一边的绳索，铁链另一端的绑带将英国的腰拽得更高。

双脚彻底失去支撑，下半身完全被悬吊于半空。血液涌向处于低势的头部，眼前的战场鲜红一片。

法国抚过那片背脊，上面还留着一道道古旧的疤痕，“你还记得这一条吗？”手指沿着剑伤慢慢移动，“我把被砍伤昏迷的你拖进森林，你醒来后举起剑要杀了我，却在一下秒骑在我的身上，让我用力干你。你一边喘息，一边说着，‘让我彻底沉迷于你’。”

身旁另一人的呼吸逐渐加快，温热的气息迅速迫近，之前被使劲拉扯还在隐隐作痛的舌头被挑逗舔舐，“谁让你躲开了，伸出来。”下巴被捏在手心，美国的声音格外咬牙切齿，舌尖被用力吸食啃咬，明白地展示他并不愿费力掩藏的内心。

看见犯人被无情惩罚，法国的笑声听起来无比快活，手指滑向胸口，拨弄了两下左边的铃铛，“我给你戴上的项圈，铜铃的声音那么大那么吵，可你还是让它响了整整一天一夜。”

旧日情事被系数揭露于男友面前，可英国已经无法再继续在意——舌尖被虎牙划破，尖利的痛楚混合血液的腥甜啃噬了大脑，下体溢出粘稠的液体，他急切地卷起舌尖想要触碰给予他快感的法官兼处刑人。

“你可真是下流啊英国，”可美国离开了他，将那些散落的金发抓在手心，慢慢提起，“对你这种罪行累累的犯人，真是什么刑罚都不够。”

“嗯嗯！嗯嗯！”英国想要为自己辩护，毕竟那都是很久以前的疯狂。

熟知犯人思维的法官并没有放开他的金发，当即宣告辩护无效，并要求证人继续提供证词。

法国的手继续在身上游走，悬起的腰窝被轻轻抚摸，亲吻与舔舐紧随其后，“1764年，那一天晚上，你让我用英语叫你 England。”牙齿突然咬住突起的胯骨，在一阵磨蹭之后才流连着放开，“然后呢？我还是用法语叫你Angleterre，你也还是被我干到只能叫我的名字。”

“哈哈哈！”美国笑出了声，“你心里想着我，却撅起屁股让你的敌人狠狠干你，再然后呢，送给我的只有一个印花税法？英格兰，你可真是厉害啊。”

证据确凿。

“在我们的战场上你也让他干你了是不是！”头发被用力拉扯，英国的头被拽向一边，直到这时他才发现，就连罩住眼睛的目障也被铁链拴着固定在床头。脑袋无法再继续延着头发的方向继续向前，头皮被扯得生疼，更多的泪水从皮革下溢出。

“别激动，美国，他没有。”法国亲吻着他因为疼痛而颤抖的大腿，依旧保持着游刃有余的语气，“而且我也没有兴趣去睡一个毫无生气的绝望男人。”

美国总算放开手，他温柔地拍抚那片头顶，再一次将眼泪从英国脸上舔干，“英格兰，告诉我，你有没有在这里，在属于我的土地，让他……”

“要我告诉他吗？”法国的笑让英国一阵阵发痒，他尽全力摇头，发出否定的声音，可那不是他和法国之间的暗语，所以证人开始继续陈述。

“在你的美利坚熟睡的时候，就在那个少年的床边。”法国无视即将暴走的大法官，在光滑的大腿内侧亲吻吸吮，“你舔得好大声啊，Angleterre，差点把他吵醒。”

身下被法国的手指突然侵入的同时，因为大大张开而倍显空旷的口腔也被美国粗热的性器瞬间填满。喉咙被猛烈撞击，巨大的呕吐感令英国眼前一片发白，他下意识想要躲开两处侵略，可全身都被牢牢固定，根本无处可逃。

“你给别人舔得爽吗，英格兰，”美国大幅度操干着乖顺敞开的口腔，固定装置将那张嘴正好调整到他的大小，每一次进出都能够摩擦嘴唇黏膜，“给我看看你是怎么给他舔的。”

身下的手指熟练地按压前列腺，粘稠的液体不断从翘起的下体滴落，顺着倒勾的身体流向颈部，留下发亮的路径。

在一波又一波的刺激下，英国逐渐恍惚了意识，侵犯口腔的味道十分熟悉，于是，在本能的驱使中，他勾起灵巧的舌尖，舔过顶端和下方的沟壑。

美国的呼吸逐渐加重，他及时停在结束前，细细摸索着被撑到发白的嘴唇，温柔的手指擦去脸上的泪水。

金属声音再次响起，操作的人似乎并不熟练，吊起的腰被放到几乎挨上床面高度，然后又被拉高。腿间的细棍被拉扯，双脚搭上了法国的肩膀。

“看来你已经自己准备好了，这里真是软得不像话，昨晚和我做的时候可不是这样。 我脆弱无助的Angleterre，我铁石心肠的 Angleterre，你一次又一次地要我亲吻你要我拥抱你直到破晓，最后却投向别人的怀抱，现在竟然连这个都要区别对待。”

毫无预警的全部进入，强烈的冲击蜷起了英国的脚尖，痉挛中的左脚被轻轻舔过，只有一秒的时间供他适应，下一秒，法国就开始了他的惩罚。

在酒会前被细心准备的后穴没有丝毫阻碍地吞食缓慢却又深入的性器，法国用手指在那个泛红的入口按压不停，“这么软，和我做的时候，你可是要射上两次这里才会变成这样。”最近一百多年来变得和缓的动作在这些明显的对比下逐渐恢复了最初的凶狠，就像在森林中的第一次一样，横冲直撞，带着不解与愤恨，“你，是不是已经忘了，我对你说过，你也明明对我说过，你说过你……”

“英格兰，你爱我吗？”法官打断了证人的指控，直接向犯人质问，“你知道的，一声是肯定，两声是否定。”

粗大的性器撤回嘴边，被挤压的喉咙获得了一时的喘息。

“快点回答啊，你不是每天都要说很多遍吗？”

“嗯。”

我当然爱你，心爱的美利坚，你冷血地背叛我，却又热情地亲吻我，我怎么可能不爱你。

获得了满意答复的美国刚要继续喂饱空虚的口腔，另一个人的声音却在其行动前幽幽响起，

“Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore, Angleterre？（你还爱我吗，英格兰？）”法官不能阻拦无法理解的质询，证人用只有两人熟悉的语言继续了之前被打断的问题，“如果你沉默，我会欣喜，如果你出声，我就会永远忘记。”

人数超额的房间里回荡着三种呼吸。

美国在疑惑中逐渐不满、法国在凝视中无望地期待，而需要回答又一个相同问题的英国，则在迷离中竭力地忍耐。

我也一直爱你，法兰西，你见证了我那么多的痛苦和哭泣，难道还不明白我从没有一天停止过爱你。

难挨的沉默以法国轻柔低沉的笑声作为终点，“这就是我想要的全部。”

“法语讲够了没有？”

美国无从判定两人的对话内容，可他几分钟前从英国爱情宣言里获得的巨大成就感，因为眼罩下骤然增多的泪水和法国释然的笑声而开裂破碎。他收回拭去眼泪的温柔指尖，任它们顺着脸颊滚落两边，本想在浅处侵略的茎身再一次狠狠撞向痉挛的喉咙。

与进出口腔的急切国家不同，法国的动作再次变得平稳缓和，像是礼貌的贵族，即使是在身体交缠的时刻也不会失掉礼节，可略微上翘的顶部在每一次进出中精准地擦过令人疯狂的地方，让英国在磨人的快感中毫无掩饰地放声呻吟。

“被他上就这么爽吗，英格兰？”

缓慢的节奏诚然令他难以抗拒，可激烈的占有同样让他全身颤栗。英国在快速的侵袭中竭力舔舐美国的阴茎。他何曾料想过会被昔日的孩童如此这般地占有。在法国证词中的那个淫靡午后，英国跪在床边，仔细地舔过每一个突起与沟壑，他伸出手自渎，却总是无法到达顶点，直到睡梦中的美利坚呢喃了他的名字。

England，England。

嘴里的东西又胀大一圈，虽然没有法国那令人不能自拔的上翘曲线，却粗大得足以碾压体内所有敏感点。英国在身下身上两处的贯穿中努力保持意识，他加快了舌尖的舞蹈，收紧了柔软的内壁，而美国和法国也先后开始了低喘。

“英格兰，你最爱的东西，你可要全部喝下去。”头发再次被抓起，随着一个又深又重的挺进，胀大到极限的茎身在被填满得严丝合缝的嘴里不停跳动，比喉咙与食管黏膜温度稍低的大量液体被直接射进消化道，甚至不用吞咽。

与此同时，身体深处也被快速贯穿、灌满堵实，释放过后的法国依旧在英国的身体里不舍得离去，他用力亲吻着大腿内侧，留下无数的吻痕，像是要把昨夜、以及这两百多年来的很多个夜晚里再也无法实现的愿望加倍讨回。

“Angleterre, Je t'aime, Je t'aime……”

太久没有听过的话语让英国一时忘记了今夕何夕，他想要报以回应，却无法诉诸言语，只能轻轻地回缩依旧被撑开的内壁，对法国回以相同的爱情。

而美国也明显听懂了这句简单的法语，不过他没有再激动，也没有再把什么用力拉扯或是把什么高高吊起。他像是孩童一样将脸颊置于英国起伏的胸膛，带着哽咽的话语随着滴落胸口的温热水滴响起，“我爱你，我爱你，英格兰，我比任何人都要爱你。”

“可你，能不能只爱着我呢？”

制约嘴巴的束缚忽然被取下，带着咸味的吻让早已发麻的嘴唇逐渐恢复知觉，英国享受着这个索求的吻，并且慷慨地让他带走所有。

“美国，对不起……”话语依旧有些口齿不清，英国在缠绵的吻里不停道歉，“我爱你，就像我每一天对你说的一样，不，比我所说的更爱你。可是，我…”

“可是，你永远都没有办法忘记他，你也爱着他对吗。”美国抚摸着英国脸上被勒处的痕迹，苦笑着自言自语，“我早该承认的。”

撑开下身的器官逐渐撤离，液体滑落大腿，法国亲吻了他的脚尖，

“你本来不用说出口，英国，我说了，你的沉默对我来说就已经足够。”

“法国，如果这能够让你明白我从没有忘记过你。”

“即使这会让美国离开你？”

唇上的呼吸明显停滞，美国小心翼翼地轻啄着他的嘴唇，好像再多一点的力气就会毁坏一切。

而英国主动加深了这些亲吻，在又一次高昂的欲望里，他舔过美国的每一寸牙龈，“如果他要离开我，”他轻轻喘息着，“那我会一直追下去，直到他再次转身亲吻我、并且也允许我亲吻你的那一天。”

“我不会走，英格兰，”美国在他的脖子上留下痕迹，“我怎么可能会离开你，我爱你，不管你想要什么，想要谁，我都会满足你。”脆弱的气息随着不应期的结束而完全消失，美国的吻又变得强硬而热情。

两个誓要惩罚罪恶犯人的人在审判工作的半途就已经被全部收买，此刻，他们交换了位置。抓握脚腕的手掌宽大而有力，脸颊的亲吻带着鸢尾的香气。

“Angleterre，像我们第一次亲吻那样亲吻我。”

于是，英国像是即将溺水而亡般，疯一样地贴上柔软的唇瓣，就像森林里的那一次一样，法国在短暂地震惊后张开嘴迎接了他。然后，就像从前一样，突然的吻点燃了心中埋藏已久的火焰。。

法兰西，法兰西，他不停呼唤着旧时的名字，也得到了从未改变过的回应，从没有改变过的称呼。

不过时间乘上穿梭林间的风，飞过广袤的海洋，降落在广袤的原野上。

“嘿，虽然我承认英国忘不掉你，但这可不代表他是你一个人的。”被暂时冷落的美国以强力的进入表达了不满，“英格兰，既然今晚的主题是回忆，那我也来帮你回忆一下我们的第一次怎么样？”

还在半勃起状态的下身被握在手中，急躁不安的上下撸动，“不过你不可能会忘的，对不对？”

只是听见那一夜，完整的回忆还没有充盈大脑，英国就已经开始了颤抖，他想要那样，想要再一次确定那燃烧全部的爱被倾注于自己身上。

于是，被遮盖的双眼望去美国的方向，一字不差地讲出了开启一切的请求，“让我无法忘记你，美利坚，不管这场战争走向何方，今晚，就在你的土地，让我永远无法离开你。”

“你是我的，英格兰！你不能离开我！”贯穿身体的巨大凶器泛起红软的内壁，无需刻意寻找角度，每一次的进出都狠狠地摩擦到刺激最大的地方，让英国即使没有被控制嘴唇也无法发出任何有意义的声音，除了高亢到像是被杀人犯威胁的受害者的惊呼。

除了身体内部的疯狂刺激，握住下体的手指粗暴地按揉脆弱敏感的顶部，泪水再次出现在脸颊，成为时断时续的亲吻的调味剂。

“怪不得这一百年你比较喜欢温柔的做法，”法国停下了几乎无法再继续下去的唇齿交缠，伸手弹了弹还在叮铃作响的银铃，将其中一个取下，露出红得像是在流血的乳头，他用手指抚摸着那个膨大了数倍的突起，“原来是有人满足你对粗暴性爱的想象了啊，嗯……”在一声声接近崩溃的高喊中，他俯下身将它含进嘴里，细细地舔吸，“他甚至已经超出你的想象了，Angleterre，你比在那个尸体遍地的战场上还要兴奋。”

“你的夸奖我收下了，法国。”美国的声音在快速强力的动作里有些喘息，肉体撞击的声音作为最好的掌声，令他看起来就像是在领取奖杯的获胜者，“不过这才是刚开始，好好看着吧，看着英格兰当初是怎么恳求我让他留在我身边。”

他稍微放慢了节奏，而像是在配合他的获奖宣言，英国开始了似乎永远也不会停歇的央求。

“请你爱我，美利坚，只要你爱我。你可以用你的牙齿刺穿我的喉咙，你可以用长枪射穿我的胸膛，你可以将我沉入大海，也可以把我埋在泥土之下。”他的声音满是绝望，就像是有人夺走了生命里唯一的光，就像是与深爱的爱人举枪相向，“你可以杀了我，可是求求你，不要让我离开你。”

节奏再次恢复狂热，美国的呼吸伴着无可抑制的低吼，握在手心的器官在快速的刺激下射出大量精液，逐渐变得疲软，可是就像体内未曾停歇的突进，刮蹭龟头的手指也丝毫没有缓下速度。

“只要你把全部交给我，我就会给你想要的一切，英格兰。”

入口被撑得没有一次褶皱，敏感的软肉为了获得更多的刺激而无意识绞紧，乳头被舌尖和指尖挑逗不停，明明还在不应期的性器竟然又冒出了白色的液体。

“啊！不要了，不要再碰！”

高声的拒绝只得到了低沉的笑，美国将所有的速度都提到最高，并且开始了用力的上挑。

英国再也无法说话，泪水和汗液混合，方才的高潮所带来的红晕从脖颈迅速蔓延至全身，连手指尖都开始泛起粉色，看起来活像是被放进了满是开水的锅里。

“还有呢，这里还有呢英格兰，”精液依旧在不停溢出，美国暂时放开那个根本就没有硬起来的地方，用手指轻轻捏了下方的囊袋，“别忘了，要把全部都交给我才行。”说完，他再次握紧了疲软的性器，剥开在非勃起状态时稍微遮盖龟头的表皮，上下揉搓敏感到直接触碰就会疼痛的系带。

精液溢出得更加明显，可它们不是像往常一样被射在小腹上，而像是小便一样滴滴答答地落在美国的指缝间。

“Forced orgasm？你们第一次做就玩这个？”法国吻去了英国嘴角溢出的津液，笑着看向那个已经彻底不受身体主人控制的部位，“你那时候就已经经验丰富了啊，真是看不出来。”

与闲情逸致的法国不同，正在卖力操干的美国稍微平复了下呼吸，才反击了他的嘲弄，“你以为我在那之前想要他想了多久了，要是不找别人，我可能就要强上了。”他看了一眼已经彻底失神的英国，又露出了自信的笑，“不过现在看来，他那时候可能每天都在期待被我强行刺进去啊。”

法国冷笑了一声，没有再答话，而是凑上去亲吻着英国半张的嘴，而因为过量快感而恍惚已久的英国，在觉察到有柔软的嘴唇靠近后，顺从地伸出舌尖与他纠缠不休。

美国很想赶走那个伪装一副温柔表象的伪君子，可他现在实在是无暇顾及，于是，他决定继续专注于自己的工作，好让那个人看看英国是怎么因为自己而疯狂。

他低吼着，用最大的力气顶上体内的一点，瘦削凹陷的小腹上甚至可以出现明显的凸起，手中性器的精液流出速度逐渐减慢，白色的液体也变得更加稀薄。

身体的主人率先觉察到了危机的降临，他想要扭动身体逃开在高潮后还不肯停止的刺激，可束缚带阻断了这一企图。于是，大脑只能控制还算自由的脑袋，让它左右摇摆着，发出拒绝的信息。目障后的铁链代替了已经被取下的银铃，为英国的尖叫和啜泣添加丰富的层次。

法国也总算摘下温柔的面具，他将在英国的声音中胀大变硬的性器抵在他嘴边，而明明已经意识飞离的英国却顺从地偏过头，将它吞进口中，像是饿极了一样用力吮吸，两颊深深凹陷。

一上来就被真空了好几下，法国赶忙抓住了那个还想要吞得更深的脑袋，“怎么急成这样，这么想要吗？”

“英格兰，你可真是贪心啊，”美国的声音已经难以维持平稳，他加快了手里的动作，流出的精液已经快要看不出它应该有的颜色，内壁剧烈收缩，英国的大腿内侧开始痉挛，“那里想要他的，这里也想要我的。”又一次对着上方的重压，被堵住嘴巴的英国自喉咙里发出濒死一样的声音。

全身开始大幅颤抖，收缩不止的两处黏膜让两个正在碾压它们的人也发出闷哼。

即将极限的性器从喉咙撤离到嘴边，“张嘴。”白色的液体被射进口腔，直到最后一滴，法国即使阻止了吞咽的动作，“让我好好看看你含着我东西的样子，别咽下去。”

在持续了太久的强制高潮下被禁止开口叫嚷，英国几乎是下意识地就遵守了这个无理的要求，他紧咬牙关，破碎的尖叫被堵在喉头。

又是几下猛烈的撞击，性器中流出的液体从刚才开始就已经变得透明，美国露出了野兽一样的眼神，揉搓的力度加到最大，性器顶端已经被摧残得红肿不堪。

“哈…英格兰，英格兰，全都给我吧！”他大叫着，将凹陷的小腹高高顶起，数量总是过多的精液被尽数灌进体内。

英国发出了今晚最高亢的声音，即使没有张开嘴也足以显示他的极限。萎靡的性器突然喷射出大量液体，不是白色的精液，也并非淡黄的尿液，只是像水一样的透明液体，就算是喷泉一样，喷溅不停。身体被电击一样颤栗不停，从发丝到脚尖都在痉挛。

这样的喷射持续了足足好几分钟，英国的腰部才终于卸了力气。床单已经被完全打湿，英国的身体也被液体覆盖。

“喷得比那次还多哦英格兰，我都不知道该惩罚你还是奖励你，你来说吧，想要哪个？”美国依旧在他的身体里缓慢挺弄，像是在品味最高级的战利品。半天没有得到一点回应，他看向英国，却发现他还鼓着脸颊，“还含着干什么，快点吐出去。”

不论在外面多么骄傲，甚至有些暴躁，可在床上的英国一向听话乖顺。然而这一次，他却没有服从美国的命令，反而将头转向一边，还被遮盖的眼睛似乎是在询问口中精液主人的意见。

法国轻轻笑着，抹去他嘴角稍微漏出的痕迹，“好了，咽下去吧。”

喉结上下滚动，英国终于能够张开嘴大口呼吸。奖励的吻落在唇间，舌尖被温柔吮吸。

见到两人又在发腻，美国冷笑着解开了英国腿上的束缚，可双腿却在得到自由的一瞬间紧紧环住了那具想要离开的身体。

“你想要的可真多，不愧是最贪婪的大英帝国啊。”美国没有理会他的挽留，从那个身体里撤离，大量的白液被带出身体，依旧敞开的穴口尽力收缩着，想要阻止他们的离开。看见这个，美国才又稍稍恢复心情，他将流出的东西又用手指塞回，走到英国的另一边，将他的脸转向自己。

甜蜜温存的亲吻被无理打断，可是英国并没有生气，因为下一秒，强硬的唇舌就带来了另一种绝妙的感受。

身体被放在床面，束缚的双手也重获自由。

直到最后，美国才终于解开遮盖双眼的目障，久在黑暗中的眼睛没有立刻睁开。

“不看看我吗，英格兰？”

听到问话，有些颤抖的眼皮缓缓上抬，被挡住的泪水瞬间涌出，绿色的宝石更显光彩。

还有些迷茫的双眼总算聚焦，然后，英国再次亲吻了美国的嘴唇。

“还有我呢？”

天鹅绒的嗓音呼唤着英国，他转过头，在紫色双眸中像小动物一样轻轻舔着法国的双唇。

两种气息的亲吻落在两边的脸颊，又齐齐滑向曲线完美的脖颈，在上面印下各自的痕迹。

“I love you, England.”

“Je t'aime, Angleterre.”

我爱你。

我爱你。

我深爱葱郁的森林，却也爱无尽的原野。

如果这是不可原谅罪行，那么上帝啊，请惩罚我一人，而他们……

英国抬起还有些无力的手臂，拥抱了两个截然不同、却又无从舍弃的爱情。

而他们，如果你要让他们离开，就算是你，我也绝对不会允许。

“让我彻底沉迷。”

“让我再也无法离开你。”

而你们，也永远也不能从我的爱情里离去。

**_FIN, AND THE END._ **

小国家才做选择题，大英帝国当然全部都要【x


End file.
